


You Wrecked My Car

by Eternalxblossom



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalxblossom/pseuds/Eternalxblossom
Summary: Based on a prompt I reblogged that someone wanted me to turn into a Karmy story that sounds a bit like this: Person A is riding the back of a shopping cart in the grocery store parking lot, and accidentally runs into person B's car. Enjoy. :)(One-shot)





	You Wrecked My Car

Saturday shopping was an old Ashcroft tradition that Karma really, really wanted to skip, at least for once. It wasn't that she didn't like shopping, quite the contrary, it was the fact that her perfect brother had to tag along too every single time and his presence never ceased to annoy her – even when performing such a basic domestic task such as shopping, her parents  _still_ made sure to give him most of the attention and this small detail didn't help Karma's already low self-esteem in the slightest. She took one last look at her idiot brother giving her a glare over the shoulder while hugging their mom for no other reason than to spite her, right in the middle of aisle 7. If looks could kill, stupid Zen would be dead for sure.

Thankfully the ordeal would soon be over. They were getting ready for check-out, judging by her father's warm smile and wave, as if signaling  _"hurry up"_ – she wasn't intentionally falling behind or anything. Okay, maybe she was, but she really couldn't stand to listen to her brother's lame " _war"_  stories told for sympathy and attention. Thankfully, as always, they only got the basics, only green bullshit and some other organic stuff Karma's become too accustomed to for her taste – it almost didn't taste so bad anymore, who would've thought.

After unloading everything in the juice truck, Karma let out a long, exasperated sigh, inwardly thankful she could just call it a day and go home – maybe write some songs or hang out with her boyfriend Liam, if he wasn't a complete ass today. You never knew with him. It was Saturday so maybe the planets could, for once, be aligned in her favor and Liam could take a trip on Nice Guy Island for a second, instead of his usual, prolonged stay to Douchebag Resort. The plans she was currently having in her mind were about to be ruined by reality, though – she realized it as soon as a very annoying voice and a light tap on her shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hey, lil sis." – Zen chirped, almost too happily.

"What do you want?" – she asked in a mocking tone of indifference and boredom, all at once.

"I have the greatest idea ever, but you have to help me." - Zen said, fixing his hair in his usual narcissistic way, as Karma simply rolled her eyes in response. Of course he wanted something, it's not like he'd just chat with her for the giggles or the inner satisfaction it brings. Of bloody course.

"That would imply me wanting to help you, which I don't. At all." – she replied, effectively shutting up her annoying brother for a split second of actual heaven.

"You might change your mind when you hear it. It's a very fun and not at all dangerous idea. Pinkie promise." – Zen's disgustingly sweet tone signaled a switch in tactic but he was nowhere near convincing his sister. But before she could get in the juice truck and effectively ignore him throughout the entire ride home like she planned to do anyways, he quickly let his proposition known: "See this shopping cart over here? Let's ride it in the parking lot! Like we used to do when we were kids? Come on, lil sis!"

Karma pondered upon smacking him in the face or smacking him in the face twice just because, but in all honestly, she was seriously considering it. Stupid Zen's proposition actually sounded fun, damn him and his perfect existence. Now she really, really wanted to ride around in the shopping cart like she was a 10-year-old careless, free-spirited child again. Who even cared that she was 17? Age is just a number, right?

Zen's too pleased with himself smirk still annoyed the hell out of her, though.

"I'll even let you do the honors, I promise. Hop in, come on!" – Zen said, excitedly. He motioned to his parents to go right ahead, visually signaling that they'd walk back home instead, to which they just nodded, surprised that their two very different kids seemed like they wanted to spend time together. In all fairness, Molly did sense a major cosmic shift for Karma today. Maybe this was it. She'd finally not want to murder her brother every time they were in the same room together.

After their parents had drove off, the brothers proceeded to set their crazy plan in motion. Karma got in the back of the cart and Zen was the designated driver, as promised – he was supposed to push her along the parking lot and then they'd switch spots. Karma rubbed her hands excitedly and held as tightly as she could, as her brother started pushing her around the parking lot.

She screamed excitedly, as she picked up more speed by the second. She could hear the sound of Zen's footsteps crashing along the pavement as he started running to keep up with the cart and not lose track of it.

But what both of them failed to see was another car turning around towards the parking lot and headed their way – spooked by the sudden light in his eyes in an otherwise dimly lit grocery store parking lot, he momentarily lost control of the cart, causing it to crash straight into the driver's side door. Karma was temporarily blinded by the lights too, but sheer panic quickly set in, as she realized she was about to crash and there was no way of avoiding it.

"Shit." – Zen muttered under his breath. "Shit, shit, shit, shit." –in a panicked frenzy, he rushed to his sister's side, checking for damage and inwardly cursing himself.

As fate would have it, Karma was safe and sound and pretty much unscathed, aside from the initial scare - the front of the cart had taken most of the damage and thankfully, she was riding in the back. But unfortunately she couldn't say the same thing about the huge dent in the driver's car – that side door looked like it had been involved in a movie crash. She quickly dusted her pants and was about to yell profanities at her brother for not being able to do one thing right when she noticed the sheer panic and worry in his eyes – momentarily taken aback by the unusually soft look in his eyes, she swallowed the venom on the tip on her tongue and just barely muttered a soft  _"I'm okay. I'm okay."_

Karma and Zen were too busy making eye contact, visually assuring each other that everything was okay to notice the driver getting out of the car – to say she was livid would be a huge understatement.

"Hey, what the hell did just happen here?" – she started ranting, her long, blonde locks blowing in the wind dramatically, but not nearly as dramatic as her hand movements were. Karma noticed and briefly thought the girl looked funny trying to be intimidating but she still flinched at the strong, accusatory tone thrown her way. "Do you have any idea how much I've saved up for this car, just so some brat can wreck it, I'm gonna-"

The heated blonde's rant came to a halt when she locked eyes with the auburn haired girl who quite literally crashed her way into her –up until that point - drama free life. As soon as she did, she felt her anger dissipating by the second and for a moment she almost forgot what she was angry about. Moss green met crystal blue and the blonde swallowed the knot stuck inside her throat and licked her lips, whilst crossing her arms, trying to maintain a strong, intimidating pose. For a reason she couldn't explain, she felt awestruck and blinked a few times to get rid of whatever weird sensation had just taken shelter in the pit of her stomach.

Karma started fidgeting nervously – the peculiar blonde couldn't have been older than she was and she had just messed up her car – one she obviously cared about. To say she felt terrible would an understatement – she's been saving money to buy a car for a while now too. The fact that the girl's eyes softened for a second didn't help Karma's guilt in the slightest – the blonde should want to punch the living daylights out of her but after the initial outburst, she just seemed oddly..calm? Serene? Whatever she was seeing, she was honestly a bit shocked by it – but not as perplexed as Zen was by the odd staring contest he was currently witnessing.  _What are these two idiots staring at each other for?_

"God, I am so sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am, I am such an idiot." – Karma blurted out, regretfully, as Zen simply nodded like a dummy, not knowing what to say and clearly not being the type to take any responsibility whatsoever. She kicked him in the ribs just because he deserved it, not wanting to make more of a scene than she already did. "I don't even know if you have insurance but I don't care, I'm gonna pay for everything, I feel terrible. It was my stupid brother's idea—"

"Hey!" – Zen chipped in but Karma quickly shushed him, rather violently.

"Actually, he is gonna go home now without telling one word to our parents about his stupid idea that got us into this situation in the first place and hope that I don't kick his ass when I return. Because I'm obviously going to have to handle this myself." – Karma said, sending Zen a death glare, indirectly daring him to disobey her. Thankfully, he didn't. He knew how scary his little sister could get when she used that tone – so, like a loyal, trained puppy, he did what he was told. He gave the blonde an apologetic look before scurrying away like a squirrel.

Watching the exchange between the brothers, the blonde's mouth was set in a firm line, contemplating her next move – she nodded briefly to the guy who was basically fleeing the scene and decided to handle this with the auburn-haired girl instead – at least she seemed willing to have a conversation about it.

"Do you have a piece of paper and a pen?" – Karma asked, and the blonde gave her a quizzical look, her eyebrows raised and her lips pursed. She was obviously confused about the strange request. S _he looks cute._

_Whoa, where did that come from?_

"What for?" – the blonde asked, dumbly, her arms still crossed in a defensive position, but her eyes visibly softer and almost glistening for some strange reason.

"I want to give you my number so you can call me after you get this fixed, I'll pay you back in full, I promise." – Karma reassured the stranger, vibrant honesty echoing from her speech.

"How do I know I can trust you?" – the blonde said, after grabbing a notepad and a pen from her car and handling them to Karma. Oddly enough, despite barely meeting the auburn haired girl with hippie-looking clothes, something told her that she could be trusted. It almost felt like intuition but her guard was still up, understandably.  _She still wrecked my precious Barry._

"You don't." – Karma said, letting out a small laugh that involuntarily caused a small smile to spread across the blonde's face too. "But we can maybe start all over for a second? I'm Karma. I happen to make very bad decisions." – she added, extending her hand, a bright, welcoming smile on her pale face.

Momentarily stunned by the auburn haired girl's gesture, the blonde could only stare, dumbly, before regaining her composure and shaking Karma's hand back.

"Karma, that's a...that's an interesting name. I'm uh..I'm Amy. I happen to make very bad decisions too, like going grocery shopping this fine evening when I could've just eaten donuts and watched Netflix. No drama." – Amy said, sarcasm dripping from every word, but the small smile on her face that mirrored Karma's told her that she was no longer as mad as she was at the beginning of this conversation. Maybe they were getting somewhere.

"Maybe it wasn't all bad. " – Karma said, extending her peace offering even further. "I mean I know I wrecked your car but I could've walked away, right? Or ran..or drove that shopping kart into a few more cars, have my brother film it, put it on Youtube, become famous and  _still_ let you pay for the damage. Least you'd be a national sensation with me." – Karma grinned, earning a small, barely audible laughter from Amy, who playfully rolled her eyes.

"She laughs. Wow. I was starting to think you were all business and no fun, Amy." – the auburn haired girl teased, rendering Amy speechless. She nervously fixed her hair, a small blush dusting her cheeks. She could almost swear car wrecker girl was flirting with her.

Almost. As if.

"I'm not into the public wreckage of people's goods you know. But I'll have you know I am fun." – Amy countered, causing Karma to giggle softly. She wasn't sure she believed it herself and Karma didn't look like she bought it either.

"I'm sure you are." – Karma said, an odd sense of honesty in her words, dispelling Amy's initial assumptions. But that didn't make any sense, right?

_She doesn't even know me._

"Are you trying to get on my good side over here?" – Amy asked, her focused look taking Karma completely by storm.  _Her eyes are really, really blue._ Karma couldn't stop staring and she wanted to punch herself right there and then. When she snapped out of her reverie, she quickly muttered a "No, no, I'm really, honestly trying to make it up to you. Let me at least buy you coffee?" – she asked, nervously, her spur-of-the-moment-offer surprising both of them.

Amy's mouth opened and closed several times, as she was pondering upon the much too generous offer – this entire evening has been a rollercoaster ride and this conversation and turn of events was just the same. She bit her lip unconsciously, as Karma was studying her curiously – she could almost see the wheels turning in her head. It was cute. The blonde girl seemed odd to say the least but there was also something oddly familiar about her, welcoming even. She felt that, maybe in other circumstances, they could've been good friends.  _Maybe we still can be._

"If you add a new car door to that too, we have a deal." – Amy said, eventually.

"Deal." – Karma said, her vibrant smile reaching her eyes, giving them an almost ethereal glow. Amy fixed her collar and nodded softly before reluctantly welcoming the beautiful stranger into the car she's more or less wrecked. Karma got in and quickly gave Amy some directions to a nearby coffee shop. They drove in silence, with Amy occasionally taking fugitive side glances of Karma's face, struggling to keep her attention where it should be - on the steering wheel– the car had enough adventure for one day.

The sound of Karma's warm voice absentmindedly singing along to the radio filled the air and Amy decided right then and there that she wanted to keep listening to it for as long as she could.


End file.
